The X Factor
by The DarIm
Summary: Xander is not as normal as everyone thought, and when Angelus takes intrest in him, things go downhill. Xover with XMen Evo.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The X Factor

Disclaimer: I own neither BtVS nor X-Men.

Summary: Xander is not as normal as everyone thought, and when Angelus takes intrest in him, things go downhill. X-over with X-Men and X-Men Evo,

Author's Note: This is my first BtVs fic, please be gentle. Rating is for implied nature and language. I'll try to update soon.

* * *

Xander, the Zeppo, was scared. And he felt that he had every right to be too.

He'd bet that when the others had started pushing him out of the group, saying he was useless and pathetic and…

Well that was not why he was scared. He'd bet that they had never thought he would wind up standing guard outside Buffy's hospital room. Not that he had expected it either, but he had a bad feeling and in the past year or so, he had learned to trust his gut feelings.

And he had never more wished that he had been wrong.

Angelus, Deadboy extraordinaire, their all around beloved captain forehead stepped out of the shadows.

"Visiting hours are over." He was happy that even with his knees shaking bad enough to shatter, he could at least keep his voice steady.

"But I'm practically family." Said Angelus, with that lazy grin on his face that always gave him the wiggins.

"Why don't you try visiting during the daylight hours like normal people. Oh right! I forgot…you can't." He was sure that taunting someone who was four time physically stronger than him and as much faster was a bad idea. But he did not think he could do anything else. He was not about to let the creep near Buffy, she was still his friend; no matter what she and the others said to him.

"Do you think, if I wanted to enter, that you could stop me for even an instant."

"May be I can't, maybe those orderlies and that guard and those cops can't either. Do you want to find out? I'm game if you do."

Angelus watched astonished as the boy tried to stare him down. Normally, he wouldn't even have noticed, but when the eyes of the so called normal human changed from white around brown eyes to a deep pitch black, the white and brown all. A black that seemed to be sucking the light in and not growing a bit brighter, then you tended to get disturbed.

"It must kill you to know that I got there first." He taunted back, trying to hide his sudden uneasiness.

"Oh please, I got over her a long time ago." The black deepened.

"Tell her I was here." Angelus snarled and slapped the dead flowers he had bought into the boy's chest and stormed away.

Xander let out a breath. He did not believe he had backed Angelus.

* * *

Xander was sitting in the school cafeteria, doing nothing when he saw them approaching him. _Oh great_ he thought _another of her 'I-slayer-you-not' put down talks._

"Hey Buffy, Willow."

"Xander, what were you thinking? Were you even thinking? I am the slayer, I can handle a few vampires, you on the other hand…" She began in a quite but fierce voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"We know what you did Xander, that day in the hospital." Willow informed him a bit more calmly, "We saw the recordings in the security camera."

"What… Buffy you were sick and in no condition to be able to fight Angelus. Besides nothing happened, he went away."

"Xander, you were lucky that he let you live. You have no skills with which to fight the supernatural. Willow is training to be a witch, Giles is a watcher and I am the Slayer, we are part of the fight. You on the other hand are a liability. So, Xander, I want you out of the Slaying."

"You can't do that…Willow help me here! … Fine! You want me out of your lives, I am out."

He got up and began to leave.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Don't be a jerk Xander. Xander! XANDER!"

He ignored her calls and walked out.

* * *

Later that night, the scoobies were attacked, and Kendra killed. At the same time, Xander was forced to leave his home because his father was in one of his drunken rages. As he walked aimlessly, fingering a stake in one pocket and a bottle of holy water in the other, he had a sudden feeling of wrongness. But before he could even think about it, there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and he was swallowed by darkness. 

When he came to, he was tied to a wooden table, stripped of his shirt.

"Ah, finally," Said Angelus, emerging from the shadows, "I was beginning to think you would never wake up. You know, you are quite annoying, I will enjoy torturing you. A lot"

And he laughed.

* * *

Screams. 

Angelus loved screams. He liked the power that he felt over others when they screamed, shrieked, cried and then died, all at his whim, his mercy.

And right now, he wanted to hear screams, screams of the boy he was torturing.

When Liam had been turned, when he had first become Angelus, he thought he would never feel surprised again.

When his soul had been returned and he had become Angel, he had sworn he would never let himself be surprised again.

When the happiness clause was activated, he had never been more pleasantly surprised.

But this, this was something else.

The boy, the normal one of the so called Scoobies, he was apparently not so normal. Though he had already had an inkling of that when the boy tried to stare _him_ down at the hospital outside the Slayer's room. As if he'd be scared of a weak mortal boy. Though those blacker than black eyes had put him off.

What was stranger still was that the boy was healing ridiculously fast and his skin seemed to be toughening. How could he make the boy scream if the wounds would not stay?

Oh well, there were other ways.

"Dru!" He called his childe.

She came, still looking very giddy with the slayer blood she had drank, and immediately rushed at the tied up boy, squealing and cooing as one would at a pet animal.

"Kitten! Can I have him Daddy?" She asked looking up at him, a cruel light burning in her eyes with her insanity, both at odds with her innocent voice and face.

Xander said nothing, keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead, not letting his fear show.

"Yes, Dru, you can have him, but I want to hear him scream." Angelus said, a smirk coming to his lips. He knew how rough Dru could be and that Harris was a virgin. He would scream yet.

With a delighted squeal, she pounced on the boy and kissed him forcefully, biting his lower lip and licking the blood that came out. _Oh! sweet blood. Miss Edith said he had sweet blood, oh!_

And then the screams came.

* * *

A full week had passed since Kendra was killed and the scoobies had noticed Xander's disappearance but no amount of looking had brought any results as to where he was. Now Giles had been kidnapped by Angelus so that he could learn how to open Acathala. 

Willow had said that she would attempt the soul curse again and Buffy was on her way to Angel's warehouse to rescue Giles.

She found two minions standing guard and made quick work of them. Tow piles of dust later she was inside. She looked from doors to doors and first found Xander.

She gasped, surprised to see him there. He was tied to a wooden table, naked. He looked to be unharmed but some sort of tube was dropping a liquid on his chest drop by drop. The liquid burned a hole in his chest which immediately healed and then again and again. The smell of burned flesh hung thick in the air.

He was lying there, his eyes closed and whimpers coming out of his mouth. She felt shaken; she had never seen him like this. She went to him and removed the tube from above him.

She laid a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched away, as much as he could, tied down as he was. He opened his eyes, took one look at her and began screaming and whimpering, "GO AWAY! Not again, please not again!"

"Xander! It's me, Buffy." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, you are not real, any moment now, they will return and…" He left off, he was crying himself.

"I'm real, Xander, I'm real."

"NO!"

She knew she could do nothing for him right then but she would return after she had dealt with Angelus. He was Angelus, not her Angel and he had hurt her friend. Her first friend here in Sunnydale, the one who had made life bearable for her when she had just moved in. Angelus would pay.

The rest of the night passed away in a haze. Finding Giles, fighting Angelus, the portal opening and his soul being returned, and then Angel finally going to hell, literally.

* * *

They got Xander and Giles to the hospital and waited while he was diagnosed. 

Finally a doctor came out.

"Who is with Mr. Harris and Mr. Giles?" He queried.

"We are." Buffy said, motioning to herself, Oz and Cordelia.

"Mr. Giles will be alright. He has suffered from a number of injuries but he will recover soon. Mr. Harris, on the other hand, while he has no visible injuries, he has suffered from some mental trauma and has slipped into coma."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The X Factor

Disclaimer: I own neither BtVS nor X-Men.

Summary: Xander is not as normal as everyone thought, and when Angelus takes intrest in him, things go downhill. X-over with X-Men and X-Men Evo,

Author's Note: This is my first BtVs fic, please be gentle. Rating is for implied nature and language. I'll try to update soon.

* * *

Two weeks later…

The hospital was roiling like a kicked anthill. One of the patients had disappeared; a patient who was supposed to be in coma.

Calls were made and the friends and family of the patient called. The friends decided to come immediately on receiving the message and the family, well the family responded similarly to how it did when informed that their son was in the hospital – with curses, and lots of them.

Half an hour later, all the friends had arrived. Inside Giles' room…

"What happened?" Questioned a worried Buffy.

"Xander has disappeared." Giles replied simply.

"What do you mean Xander has disappeared!" Asked Willow, looking as if she would panic any instant now.

"I do not know what happened, all I have been told is that he disappeared." Giles said, trying to calm willow down, "I was waiting for you two to find someone for more information."

"Well then, let's go find someone." Said Buffy, determinedly.

They soon found a doctor and took him back to Giles' room.

"We do not know how long ago he escaped, or was taken." The doctor began, "Though we believe that he was taken, as he had shown no sign of waking up from his coma, and he would be too weak to move immediately after waking up. We were hoping you could shed some light on who could have taken him?"

Giles recovered fastest, "No, we do not have any idea as to that."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely certain."

"Well, if you remember anything or anyone contacts you, the police has been informed and will want your testimony, so you may contact them later with anything you remember.

"We will do so."

"Thank you. If you will wait, the cops will be here soon."

"Of course. By the way, when will I be discharged?"

"You have almost fully recovered; I believe you will be able to leave by day after tomorrow."

"Thank you."

After the doctor had left, Willow immediately asked Giles, "What will we do?"

"We will wait to see if the police find something. If not then we can try a locator spell."

"What if by the time the police find anything, it is too late?"

"We will not wait that long. A few days at the most, until I or Willow regain enough strength to cast the spell."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Three hours earlier…

Awareness came slowly. He was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes, it was difficult, and he felt weak.

The light hurt his eyes, causing them to water but he kept them open. He was in a white room, the walls were white, the bed, the sheets, everything.

His mind gave it a name, he was in a hospital.

_Hospital? How did I get here? The last I remember, I was…_ but he could not remember where he had been.

A sudden urgency came to him – _It's a trick, they will be back soon. I must get out; they've left me untied, they'll be back soon._

'_They'? Who 'they'? For that matter, who am I?_

He did not know, but the urgency overcame all conscious thoughts and he _knew_ he had to escape.

He tried to get up and fell down when his legs failed to support him. He used the bed to lever himself back up and then slowly stood up, half leaning on the bed. He waited until his balance was restored and then slowly, using the walls and the hospital instruments as support, tried a few steps. A few steps later, he collapsed again, but he got back up, this time using the wall to support him and tried again. After falling a few more times, he was able to support himself a little.

That done, he looked down at himself; _Clothes,_ he decided. He needed clothes.

_Clothes? What are clothes?_

His mind supplied him images of comfortable jeans and bright Hawaiian shirts. He looked around the room and found a pair of hospital trousers and shirt.

_They do not look like the 'clothes' I remember, but they are better than this open from behind thing I'm wearing._

He quickly changed and quickly snuck out through the window. His mind bringing forth the skill he had acquired after years of escaping from his bedroom window to escape his father. He did not, of course, know that.

And so Xander Harris had escaped, and the hospital would learn of this a little over half an hour later when one of the nurses came to check up on him.

* * *

Two days later,

Professor Charles Xavier's school for The Gifted, Manchester, New York…

"What's up chuck?" Asked Logan from the prof.

"Logan, come in. Cerebro has found a new mutant, I wish you to go retrieve him."

"Why me? Won't One-eye and Red be better for the job?"

"No. He is in a wild area and your skills might be needed to locate him."

"A forest, huh? Well I'll bring him in."

"And Logan, take Kitty, Kurt and Scott with you."

"One-eye I understand, but why Kitty and the elf?"

"The new mutant, he's a boy, about their age. And he is very confused at the moment. His mind is a whirlwind, so be careful, he might attack you."

"Don't worry Charles, I'll make sure the kid don't hurt anyone, himself included. That all?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be leaving."

"And Logan?"

"What?"

"Do be gentle with the boy. He is fragile at the moment."

Logan nodded and left.

* * *

Logan found the kinds in the recreational room and for once, Scott was there with them.

"One-eye, Kitty, elf, suit up. We're off to retrieve a new kid."

"Cool, from where?" Asked Kurt.

"Charles has sent the coordinates to the blackbird. Hurry up."

And he left.

"Cool, this is going to be so much fun."

"We're not going for a picnic Kurt." Admonished Scott.

"Oh, like, lighten up Scott. Kurt's right. Another new guy will be fun."

"C'mon lets go suit up fast, or Logan's gonna get cross with us."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Logan landed the black jet deep inside a forest in California.

"Like, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we, like, be going to the new guy's house?"

"Charles said we'll find him here. C'mon, get moving."

They all got down and Logan immediately began observing the ground.

"What are you doing?" Asked Scott.

"Looking for a trail." Logan replied shortly.

"What? Is the new guy some kind of wild boy?" Asked Kurt.

"No, but he's here and I have a human trail."

* * *

Mind is a wonderful and mysterious thing. The subconscious, it is capable of a lot of things. It can call upon past experiences to aid us in the time of need or push traumatic memories to the back of our mind so that we may forget them. This way, we can remain sane.

Something very similar has happened with Xander Harris. While he has forgotten about his past life, and its trauma, consciously, until he is ready for them again, his subconscious brought forth the training and experience of the soldier he was once possessed by, which until now had been buried deep in his mind.

And so he traveled for two days, hiding and slinking, and reached the spot in the forest, where three hours later, Logan, the infamous wolverine of the X-Men,will find him.

* * *

They had been following Logan for about twenty minutes, who seemed to be following something on the ground.

"Damn trail is pretty well hidden. The kid is good. If I were anyone else and hadn't caught his scent by now, I'd have lost him at a few spots."

The other three just stared at him. This was the first anyone had spoken since they had begun their trek and not only that but Logan was complimenting someone.

Then he turned around, raised his voice and called out, "I know you're there kid. Better come out."

Logan was trying to catch where exactly he was but it was difficult. The kid had been moving around pretty much all around the area and his scent seemed to come from everywhere.

"Come out kid, before I come in after you."

A bush moved to his left and as he turned towards it, he sensed someone leaping towards him from a tree behind him. His reflexes took control, his claws sprang out and he caught whoever was behind him in the chest before a rabbit shot out from the thick bushes where he had thought the kid to be.

_Shit!_ He thought and turned around to see who he had stabbed. The other three just stared. All this had happened in just a matter of moments.

There impaled on his admentium claws was a boy, in his mid-late teens, his clothes torn and he himself pretty dirty and ragged but otherwise fine. Except for the three metallic claws through his chest.

"Oh Shit!" Logan cursed aloud.

He had gotten the new mutant, and he had killed him.

* * *

Authors Note: Another chapter done. Thanks to Ronin100 and LIMAR for reviwing. I'll try to improve.

For the romance part, thats open, there may be no romance or there may be romance depending on what you want and what I feel like. So, if you want you may give your suggestions on pairing.

Thank you

The DarIm


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The X Factor

Disclaimer: I own neither BtVS nor X-Men.

Summary: Xander is not as normal as everyone thought, and when Angelus takes intrest in him, things go downhill. X-over with X-Men and X-Men Evo.

Author's Note: This is my first BtVs fic, please be gentle. Rating is for implied nature and language.

Sorry for the delay, guys but I had a few tests coming up.

And I believe I forgot to mention a few **IMPORTANT**points (**READ THIS**)-

1. I know that the gang did not start pushing Xander away until later but I just wrote it on impulse. It most probably won't amount to anything.

2. Xander has lost his memory. I hope that much was clear.

3. This will be more of a cross with the Evolution sereis than the original though I may bring ina few characters from the other that have not been introduced in the Evo.series till now.

4. The timeline of the X-Men Evo. is after X23 (can anyone tell me her name? I'll have to make one up otherwise!) is free from the industry that created her since she is believed dead. Also Scarlet Witch has been introduced but I have yet to decide whether it will be after her memories are modified or before. Also the Apocalypse debacle has yet to happen.

I think that's all. I'll try to update soon and increase the size of the chapters.

Enjoy.

* * *

Two days after Xander's disappearance Giles was discharged from the hospital. Still leaning on a cane for support, he was escorted to the door by Buffy and Willow. 

"So Giles, when will we cast the spell?" Asked Buffy.

"Spell?" Giles said, momentarily confused.

"Yes the spell to find Xander; that was the plan wasn't it?"

"Yes, well, I am in no condition to cast a spell right now. And any location spell will be very draining. We don't even know where he has been taken to."

"I-I can cast the spell." Spoke Willow.

"Perhaps…"

"C'mon Giles! I did cast the soul curse on Angel." Exclaimed Willow.

"Alright then, you can cast the spell. We will do it at my house. Meet me there early tomorrow evening. By then, I will make most of the arrangements."

Then they were at the reception. The forms were filled, formalities taken care of, and a quarter of an hour later they were walking out the door.

* * *

The next evening, they gathered at Giles' house, as they had agreed. 

Giles took them to a back room, where he had inscribed a variety of diagrams on the floor tiles. In the very centre was a large circle with another smaller concentric circle inside. A variety of patterns filled the space between the two. The patterns seemed to flow smoothly and then were suddenly jagged lines and angles and then were smoothly flowing again. On both sides of the circle was a Pentacle each.

There were exactly twelve candles circling the circle and one for each point of the two Pentacles.

Earlier that day, Giles had called Willow to see if she had anything personal of Xander's that they could use for the spell.

Willow had agreed to bring his favorite shirt and a few of his comics.

Giles looked at the items doubtfully and asked, "Are you certain that these items are close to Xander's heart?"

"Yes, Giles." Willow replied, speaking as if she had already responded to this question a number of times before.

"Well then let us begin." Giles said.

They placed the items in the Pentacle to the north and a photograph of Xander in the Pentacle to the south. Willow took her place in the giant circle. And a map of US was pinned to the wall.

"You remember the words?" Asked Giles to make sure there would be no mistakes.

"Yes, Giles." Willow said.

"Lay off of her Giles." Said Buffy, "She will do fine. Right Willow?"

"Let us begin then." Said Giles and Willow began her chanting.

The spell was almost musical to hear. Beginning low and rising to a crescendo, it seemed like there were no real words. The entire air hummed with the music, the air became charged with power.

The effects became almost instantaneously apparent. The candles at the pentacles flared brighter, the flame grew higher and wider. Soon it appeared like the fires were liquids, beautiful, shimmering, orange-yellow with blue core, liquid. They flowed to the centre of their respective pentacles and pooled there like some sort of jelly in a bowl.

Then the spell changed. Where previously it had been musical and soothing, it now became sharp and fast. The flame-jelly reacted to the spell as quickly as the spell changed. It grew turbulent, with waves like may be seen in a sea or ocean. Then, slowly, a thin tendril of the jelly rose from both pentacles and rose up to the map. Beginning from Sunnydale, California, a small dot on the map, the tendrils moved outwards, burning a path on the map.

Then as quickly as it had all begun, the spell stopped abruptly, and the flame tendrils vanished. Of the pentacles and the items placed inside them, nothing remained.

Willow got up slowly, stiff from sitting so long. The spell had seemed to be fast enough but had actually taken well over two hours. She went and joined Buffy and Giles at the map. The trail went all the way to New York and vanished inside it. The rest of the map had been burned to cinders, only New York remained.

"What happened?" She asked, "We were supposed to get an exact location."

Giles seemed to think for a moment and then rubbing his glasses explained slowly, "There can be a number of factors affecting the result, the items were not close enough to him, it would have been best if we had a sample of his DNA, or there can be sort of magical means preventing us from getting an exact location."

"Then what do we do? He's in New York, but how will we find him there? The place is huge!" Exclaimed Buffy.

"We could inform the cops, they are still searching for him." Suggested Willow.

"No, they SDPD might be incompetent but they will wonder how we are sure he is in New York, it is not so close as to be the first place to search." Said Giles.

"Then what do we do?" Repeated Buffy.

"There is a coven in New York. I will contact them, they will have the advantage of better resources and closer range. We will see."

"Giles?" Said Willow in a small voice, sounding as timid as she did when they first met, "We will find Xander, right?"

"Yes Willow, I promise, we will find him" Replied Giles soothingly, hoping he would be able to keep this promise.

* * *

The day previous to the spell, in the clearing where Logan has just ran Xander through with his claws. 

"_Oh Shit!" Logan cursed aloud._

_He had found the new mutant._

_And he had killed him._

Logan immediately retracted his claws and the boy staggered back. He looked at his chest seeing the three parallel stab wounds leaking blood like from a tap and then back up at Logan. Logan reached out to grab the boy but he stepped back. The blood slowed, and stopped.

Logan wondered whether to be relieved or to curse, the boy healed fast. The boy looked back up at him and he noticed that his eyes were strange. Instead of the usual colored eye on white background, the boy had eyes like that thief, Remy LeBeau. The only difference was that instead of the red on black, it was a very sharp electric blue on black with what looked like silvery green highlights.

His thoughts were cut short however when the boy suddenly tackled him. The boy was strong but Logan was stronger, he pretty soon had the boy pinned to the ground and under control.

"Elf, get the sedatives from the blackbird." He said over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the boy. Or at least that was what he was saying. He got as far as 'sed-' when suddenly something strong hit him in the chest and he was thrown away from the boy who quickly scrambled up and this time moved towards Scott. Scott fired a low powered optic blast, intending to stun the boy. The beam hit him square in the chest and the boy went down hard. There was a moment of silence and the boy raised his head and they saw that his eyes had gone a pure unrelenting black. Scott tried again, opting for a slightly higher powered blast. The boy stood his ground and when the beam reached him he…reached…out and grabbed it. It seemed to surround his hand like a protective glove. He again started towards Scott but five steps later he stumbled and fell. Behind him stood Kurt and Kitty, a thick wooden log in kitty's hands and a small smoke cloud just dissipating behind them.

* * *

Authors Note: Another chapter done. Thanks to **Love-Bites-Hard, Emma2, Deacon Krow, Ronin100** and **Salestia **for reviwing. I'll try to improve.

For the romance part, thatsstill open, there may be no romance or there may be romance depending on what you want and what I feel like. So, if you want you may give your suggestions on pairings.

Thank you

The DarIm


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The X Factor

Disclaimer: I own neither BtVS nor X-Men.

Summary: Xander is not as normal as everyone thought, and when Angelus takes intrest in him, things go downhill. X-over with X-Men and X-Men Evo.

Author's Note: This is my first BtVs fic, please be gentle. Rating is for implied nature and language.

This will NOT be Slash.

I'm trying to make my chapters longer.

I'll try to update soon.

* * *

Twenty minutes, a teleport and lots of sedatives later they four X-Men (even though one of them was a girl), were settled in the Blackbird and ready for take off. 

Then Kurt asked a question that was in the minds of the three younger mutants, "Uh, Logan, why did we use that many tranquilizers on … the new mutant? Uh, I mean, he was already unconscious, right? So what's the use?"

Scott and Kitty turned to look at Logan too.

"Because, due to his healing factor, he'll be conscious soon enough and then he will attack again." Logan said.

"Yeah, why did he attack the last time anyway?" Wondered Scott, "I mean, the new mutants are usually confused and scared but they've always before only tried to run, never attack."

"This case is different." Said Logan, simply.

"Different! How?" Kitty asked.

Logan was silent for the time in which the blackbird left the ground and was flying in the direction of the Xavier mansion.

"The boy brings back old memories." Logan said. There was silence again, then, "When I escaped from the Weapon X centre, my earliest memories after receiving the claws tell me that for a very long time I was confused and angry and I attacked anyone who came across me." Logan sighed, "The boy reminds me of that time, in both behavior and looks."

"Behavior I understand, but how does he resemble you in looks?" Scott pressed.

"That should be obvious one-eye." Logan said like he was talking to a small child who was being deliberately dense, "He is skinny, he should be hardly able to walk, as thin and tired he looks, but that might have to do with his healing factors. Then his clothes, those thin things are typical to a hospital or research facility but not prime outfit for outdoor activities not to mention that they are quite big on him. Also, have you taken a look at his feet?"

"His feet! What's wrong with them?" Scott asked.

"They're, like, totally covered in blood." Kitty whispered in response before Logan.

"Exactly." Said Logan.

"Well of course, he's not wearing any footwear, must have lost them in the way." Said Scott.

"Scott, you have seen his healing factor. He healed pretty fast when I stabbed him. The amount of blood shed was minimal. Even without footwear, the amount of dried blood on his feet, he would have to have been without them for at least a day and a half in the wilderness and seeing how much of his clothes survived, I think that he could not have been there for much longer than that."

"Oh." Was all Scott said.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

When the blackbird had been landed, Logan used two more tranquilizers on the comatose new mutant. 

"Was that necessary?" Asked Scott.

"He was waking up." Answered Logan.

"So soon!" Exclaimed Scott, "We dosed him with enough tranquilizers to put a baby elephant down before starting."

"Healing factor." Logan replied shortly.

They stepped out of the jet, carrying the boy in a litter, to find Ororo Monroe commonly known to the X-Men as Storm, waiting for them.

"What happened?" She asked, coming to check up on the new mutant, "The professor told me you were bringing someone in."

"He attacked, was knocked out cold and we brought him on tranquilizers." Said Kurt in his usual joking manner.

Storm only looked at him and he started fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Very well, deposit him in the infirmary. We'll take a look at him."

Then she turned and walked back to the elevator to return to the main part of the mansion.

* * *

_He was cold._

_He was tied to a wooden table, he did not know how he knew that but he was sure of that, he was tied to a wooden table._

_Two figures stood in the shadows to a side, conversing quietly, and looking at them, he felt a stab of fear._

_Then one of the two figures returned to the table and he saw that it was a man. A man with a 'big' forehead._

"_Enjoying yourself yet?" The man questioned and he shuddered._

"_No?" The man said looking disappointed, "Well don't worry we have a lot of time and even if the designs don't stay, the feelings do."_

_And He took out a piece of wood, a 'stake' he mind said and drove it through his left palm. _

_He screamed..._

_And opened his eyes.

* * *

_

He opened his eyes, and heard someone screaming. He tried to look around, see who it was and realized that it was he who was screaming, the dream vivid in his mind, and the pain as clear as if the stake had just passed through his hand. He stopped himself, took a breath to calm himself, he was no longer in that cave from his dreams, and tried to remember how he had gotten here. He remembered four people, the big man threatening him. His anger at the threat, jumping at the man and then being stabbed, then it was all a blur.

He studied his surroundings and found them to be similar to ones he had last escaped from. He tried to get up and for the first time realized that he was tied down to a table. He remembered his dream and panicked.

He thrashed again the bindings, pulling at them and his screaming began anew. Then he heard a crash, turned to look and saw one of the four people from the forest coming in with a girl. His screaming stopped and an animalistic growl rose from his throat.

* * *

Jean Gray was walking with Scott Summers to the infirmary when they heard the scream, full of pain and anger. They immediately broke into a run. The scream stopped as abruptly as it had begun. The couple shared a look and then increased their speed. Then the second scream came, this one borne of panic rather than pain. They threw open the doors to the infirmary and rushed inside. The boy who was thrashing against his bonds and screaming turned to look at them with his unnatural eyes, and cut off his scream abruptly. He stilled and tensed and growled at them, showing slightly pointed teeth. 

Jean took a moment to look at him, he was younger than her by a few years, nothing too extraordinary in looks but still quite nice. He had dark blackish red hair with the fading hints of a dark brown. His eyes were unnatural, like those of Remy Lebeau. Except that instead of a demonic red, his were an eerie blue with what looked like a slight silvery green highlights. The teeth he was showing them were slightly pointed, and then there were two very pointed and longer than natural incisors that looked more like fangs.

She cautiously stepped forward, and making her voice as gentle as she could, said, "Hey there. How are you?"

His growling stopped and he looked up at her confused.

"I know that you are scare and tired and confused," She continued, her voice still gently, "but you are safe here. Nobody can harm you, here."

The boy finally spoke, in a voice like a little boy's if dry and hoarse, "Nobody?"

"Nobody at all." She assured.

"Ok, now I will untie you if you promise to not attack." She said.

The boy nodded and she bent to untie him. When Scott spoke up from behind her, "Jean! What are you –?"

She cut him off with a mental message, 'It's alright Scott, we need his trust and the best way to do it is to show him some trust. But still, I've contacted Ororo, she'd be here in a moment.'

She finished untying the boy and he slowly got up.

"So, what's your name?" She asked him, still speaking softly.

"My name…?" He said as if wondering, "I…don't know." He said finally.

"You don't know?" She said surprised, "What do you remember?"

"I…woke up – in a place like this…and…ran away, before _they_ could return."

Something about the way he said the word 'they' started ringing warning bells in her head. At that moment Storm arrived and quietly entered the infirmary. The boy's eyes flicked to her but then returned to Jean.

"Who 'they'?" She asked.

"I don't know." He admitted hesitantly, then continued, his voice growing stronger, "But I knew I had to escape."

Jean contacted the professor through her mind and informed him of her findings. The boy had apparently suffered some trauma and ran away. He also had lost his memories.

The professor said to bring the boy to him if possible.

"Do you think you can get up?" She asked the boy. He nodded and then proceeded to do just that. Jean turned to Storm and Scott, "Professor says to bring him to his office." She informed them.

Both of them nodded once. She told the boy to come with them and the four of them left for Professor Charles Xavier's office, the boy sticking close to Jean, and staying away from Scott.

* * *

Authors Note: Another chapter done. Thanks to**HolyKnight, nutjobb, dwayne kimball** and **Love-Bites-Hard**for reviwing. I'll try to improve. 

For the romance part, thats open, there may be no romance or there may be romance depending on what you want and what I feel like. So, if you want you may give your suggestions on pairing.

And to **Love-Bites-Hard**, Xander's friends don't hate him, they just thought he would be safer out of the Slayer gig. So there.

Thank you

The DarIm


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** **The X Factor**

**Disclaimer:** I own neither BtVS nor X-Men.

**Summary:** Xander is not as normal as everyone thought, and when Angelus takes intrest in him, things go downhill. X-over with X-Men Evo.

**A/N:** I amSO SORRYfor not updating sooner. But I had very legimate reasons, belive me. I had an accident involving a bike, a bikini clad girl and a ten storey high building. I was in the hospital for well over a month and then there was the physical therapy.

Then I had to catch up on my school work. THAT sucked!

I am also sorry for the length of the chapter and I know I said they'll be longer, and they will be, but I wanted to update as soon as I could.

So, well read and I'll update soon.

* * *

A month has passed since the boy was first brought to the institute. 

He had somehow found himself being named 'Ryan'. Other residents of the manor had gotten used to his strange behavior. Sometimes goofy and funny, sometimes sarcastic with his sharp tongue, wits and exceptional wry and dry humor and sometimes his humor was…morbidly dry.

Other times he was serious and morbid, his mind haunted by shouts and screams, people dying by his hands or by other's, their blood flying…

He could not understand from where such memories came.

Other times he was…for lack of better words…feral; feral _and_ animalistic. He growled and snarled and had a strange longing for the woods and yet at those same times he would act all imperious and regal. He would command respect and obedience with a mere glance. He was authority embodied. He was the Alpha.

No one could understand his strange behavior but they all got used to them.

At the same time, Logan, the former weapon X felt like his suspicions were confirmed. The animalistic behavior was similar to his own when he had escaped from the facility. The humor could have come from past experiences before the amnesia and the melancholy nature- that was something that he thought came from carrying out _missions._

'_Missions' my freaking fucking ass. Slaughters more like it._

Logan had somehow gotten to be quite close to Ryan, despite the boy's initial fear of him. Being stabbed by someone did that to one. But now, it seemed that Logan had taken the boy under his wing. Though at the times when the boy was the Alpha, there was a certain tense friction between the two. After all, Logan was Alpha too.

Logan knew the call was necessary, didn't mean he had to like making it.

The call was made, he went through the security measures, and was finally put through.

"_Logan"_

"Fury."

"_What have you called for?"_

"Don't give me this crap Fury. You know very well 'why' I have called."

"_No, I don't."_

"Someone has been creating super soldiers, again. I'd have thought that after Stryker and Hydra, the lesson would be learnt and all new projects scrapped and the ongoing ones closed."

"_How do _you_ know that some one has been doing such a thing?"_

"I fucking found the boy, Fury and all the signs were there."

"_What signs?"_

"Most of them were not really obvious, but there was his behavior, and he has been obviously trained well enough that his skills are more instinctual and have been retained even through amnesia which I think was caused due to some new procedure, since he has already carried out a few missions."

"_How do you know that? I thought you said he had amnesia."_

"He has. You need to see him to know."

"_All this is fine but it does not mean he has been experimented on. Is there any other proof?"_

"Oh yeah; his x-gene, it has been mutated further, we don't know how but it has been. And it didn't happen naturally, it's simply not possible. But the most certain evidence is on the inside of his left wrist. He has been branded there."

"_Branded?"_

"Yes, a stylized X with curved horns on the tips and unfurled, talon tipped, angel wings inside a circle."

"_To tell you the truth, Logan, I have no information about any such project but I will look into it. The symbol might be helpful."_

"Listen Fury, I will give you time because of our history but, I will come after you if I learn that you have lied to me. Is that understood?"

There was no reply. The phone had been put down.

* * *

He was getting frustrated. Hour after hour, day after day of meditating and focusing for the past month that he'd been doing was getting him absolutely nowhere. 

"You must focus, Ryan." Xavier spoke soothingly, "Relax and have patience, you will succeed."

"I'm trying." Growled Ryan.

He remembered the conversation when he'd been told about his mutations.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a week after Ryan had been found.

Today, he was going to learn about his mutation. He'd been summoned to the Professor's office. He raised his hand to knock on the door and a voice called from the inside…

"Come in Ryan!"

_Damn Telepaths._

He entered to see the professor seated in his wheelchair and Dr. Hank McCoy, a blue skinned and furry mutant who looked ferocious but was actually quite gentle.

"Good, now we can begin. Come, sit here." The professor beckoned him to a chair.

He went and took the seat. Hank smiled at him and greeted him,

"Hello Ryan."

"Hello." He greeted back.

Hank turned to the screen on the wall and looked at the x-ray images there. He took a breath, and began.

"I will begin with the physical aspects. First, I believe that his hair were originally dark brown, but have now turned to this deep black which occasionally shine blood red in the proper lighting. I can say this because, when I first checked him a week ago, his hair had slight patches of dark brown – natural, not colored, I checked – but they have faded by now. Second, his teeth; as you can see in these x-rays, his teeth have developed into some sort of fangs. On his upper teeth lines, his incisors have lengthened and are slightly curved to the inside also on the inside just next to both his incisors there are also a slightly smaller straight pairs. On his lower teeth line he has developed two fangs just below the straight ones above."

Ryan ran his tongue over the aforementioned teeth and for some reason he was filled with revulsion and disgust.

"His X-gene has mutated in two folds, like Jean's, Wanda's, and Magneto's. One part has mutated into a healing factor not unlike that of Logan and X-23 and perhaps as strong. The other was initially mutated to allow him average manipulation abilities like Pyro and Magneto, but it has been mutated further, most likely forcefully, to such an extent that all I can say is that he will be able to manipulate energies, but not what kind and to what extent."

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks to **Love-Bites-Hard**, **HolyKnight5**, **ayanna**, **soexasperating**, **holly20**, **speaker4thesilent**, **Black** **Opal1**, **HaLLoWeeNDoLL**.


End file.
